SasuNaru call me maybe song fanfic
by Sasori The Puppeteeer
Summary: naruto and sasuke had became friends after a while... naruto started to have feelings for sasuke but forced them to go away, he knew they were still there,deep inside. and Sasuke is starting to fall in love with naru aswell


'Call me maybe' SasuNaru fan Fiction.

I threw a wish in the well

don't ask me I'll never tell

I looked at you as it fell

and now you're in my way.

Naruto was a child who grew up without parents. Always alone,no one to talk to. One day as he walked around the wishing well which he walked around every sad sad sad day to school, he wished for some one 'special'. As he walked down the school corridor, he bumped into a handsome raven guy. Naruto looked up to see his face. His cold expression made Naruto shiver. They stared into each others eyes in silence. The raven broke the silence by saying "Get Out Of My Way, Dobe!"

which made Naruto move in fear as he watched the raven walk away.

I trade my soul for a wish

pennies and dimmies for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this

but now you're in my way

Naruto wanted to see the raven again. The words came rushing back every time he though about him _"get out of my way,Dobe...Dobe...Dobe..."_ He would give anything to see him again..he would trade his soul to see him, pay pennies give him dimmies ANYTHING just to see him and maybe to get a kiss from him. The following day, Naruto got moved up a class, when he found out he had to sit next the raven which name was supposed to be _'Sasuke'. 'I wasn't looking for this, to be sitting next to him' _Naruto though. He was kind of..happy. 30 minutes into the lesson Naruto was getting tired so he stretched his arms out on the table. Sasuke finds it really irritating so he slapped his hands hard making him put them under the table, Sasuke just said " Taking my space wasn't such a good idea, Dobe, So stay at your side so that you don't get in MY WAY!" Naruto did as he was told; stayed at his side of the table.

Your stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showing

hot night, wind is blowing

where you think you're going, baby?

One day Naruto got invited to this one hot party outside Kibas house. Sasuke was on his mind all day. The way he stared at him, the cold expression on his face, his not so pleasant behaviour towards him. But Naruto didn't care. He was gong to get closer to Sasuke, he will make Sasuke his. At the party Naruto tried to find Kiba. He failed. He made his way to the dance floor, seeing a blonde chick dancing, she was amazing. When he went closer to the dance floor he got pulled up on the dance floor by a strange guy in green jumpsuit. He had black shining hair, and lets not forget the fuzzy eyebrows of his. Naruto was starting to enjoy being up on the dance floor, when he saw the raven guy. He wanted to impress Sasuke but was too shy. He jumped off the dance floor and stared to walk of, when he realized how hot Sasuke was in that black uchiha brand jumper of his, his black converse shoes and the ripped jeans. That's when Naruto realized how perverted he was. He checked Sasuke up and down and down. Then looked at his private bit trying to figure out if his dick is big, average, or small sized. Sasuke realized that Naruto was staring at him, and put his hands in his pockets. Naruto could see his skin through his jeans, it was pale but hot. The wind was blowing and the moonlight was showing on Sasuke. The wind made Naruto's hair look hot and cool and that's when Sasuke realized how hot Naruto is. Naruto got bored of this party. Kind of. So he started to walk off just to be stopped by Sasuke. Naruto looked him in the eyes trying to find any kind of clues of hatred but couldn't find any. But still said " What do you want..?am I in your way..? again?" Sasuke looked surprised, bur shook his head.

Hey, I just met you and this is crazy,  
But here's my number so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby,  
But here's my number so call me maybe.

Sasuke didn't let go of Naruto's wrist, "No your not in my way..this time..Naruto." Sasuke felt his cheeks go red he could swear that Naruto could see him blushing.'_did he ..did he just..say my name?'_ Naruto though. Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise... " I know we haven't really started on the good side..." Sasuke started to explain Naruto just listened. " But can we maybe start again..? being friends maybe?" naruto locked his eyes on Sasuke's he didn't know what to say or what to do. Why was Sasuke acting like this? Why was he nice to him all of sudden. Of course it is good bit..strange. " Naruto? What do you think..?" asked Sasuke again. _'he said my name ..AGAIN!' _Naruto stood still. Sasuke let out a sign and looked at his phone to see what time it is. It was 11:45 pm. " Think about it and let me now" he put his hand in front of Naruto with a paper in it " Here's my number" Naruto looked at the paper and after a while he took it in his hands and walked off.

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase you,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

As Naruto walked home that night, he though about Sasuke. All these kind of questions came to his mind like '_why was he so ..kind?_' or '_why did he gave me my number..? as if am gonna call him?'_ or even '_does he like me?_' he had him on his mind all day. He even dreamed about him. About them being together, for ever. Sasuke had had changed in the past 5 days, he's acting whole lot different towards Naruto he's kind and not moody. Naruto had heard rumours saying that Sasuke is gay. That he has no interests in women but in men. _'not that am gay or anything but...if Sasuke would ask me out then I would have said yes' _Naruto said to him self. Sasuke had waited for Naruto's reply over the past 5 days. He wanted the blond to call him saying _'no I don't want to be friends with you.. in fact I want to be more then that'_. A whole week has passed and Naruto decided to call Sasuke.

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

It was night a week after the party; the nigh Sasuke was acting all strange and gave him his number. Naruto decided to call him. He entered the numbers and pressed the green button. **riiing riiiing riiiing**

After few seconds of ringing Sasuke picked up "hello?" Said Sasuke not knowing who it was. "HAI" was all Sasuke needed to hear to know that it was Naruto. "well, you took your time with the call" Sasuke smirked. " so what is your answer?" Sasuke continued. Naruto swallowed and after a while he finally spoke " yes" Sasuke was kind of shocked. 'did he say yes?' ' does it mean were friends now?' 'am I dreaming?' were al the stuff that came to Sasuke's mind. "wh-at? What d-id you s-say?" said Sasuke in a shaky voice. " yes, I said yes." Naruto repeated smiling. Sasuke didn't know what to do now. He felt all weak, his knees were shaking and he knew it was a good sign for him. He fell on his bed. '_he actually said yes? After I treated him like a..like a.. shit? Like he's nothing? I gave him nothing so special all I did was being rude and just rude and he still said yes?' _

I beg, and borrow and steal_  
_Have foresight and it's real_  
_I didn't know I would feel it,_  
_But it's in my way

Its been 1 month of Sasuke and Naruto being friends, They became best friends. Sasuke was begging to have sexual dreams about Naruto but he didn't. He had to control himself when around Naruto, so that he wont do anything to him. Naruto lost his love attraction to Sasuke mainly because of them two being friends. But Naruto had no idea that Sasuke was in love with him. That's because Sasuke shows no emotion what so ever.

'_what would Naruto do if he knew how I feel about him? Would we still be friends?' _was what Sasuke though. Sasuke was sure no, he was certain that he fell for his best friend, his male friend, '_I never though that I'm gay_'

That's when it hit him. He can't be with Naruto any more. He just Cant. Its too hard for him, his heart, he never felt this way before. _'It will be better if I stay away from him'_

Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?

Sasuke is having dreams about Naruto. Wet dreams. Dreams about him doing Naruto from the back; in elevator,in the park, in the bed...Dreams about Naruto staring at him with hunger in his eyes. Not a hunger for food a hunger for sex; a hard sex. Or dreams about Naruto wearing hot ripped jeans, slowly taking his shirt off showing his tanned skin&body. Sasuke wished for those dreams to come true. The "hot night" with "wind" and "hot atmosphere". But every dream ends the same. Whenever it gets to the good part in Sasuke's opinion he sees Naruto going away from him going far far away. SOO far that hes loosing him and then he wakes up and finds himself looking at his erected member.

(the lyrics)...

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Naruto though about one thing. '_what would my life be … If I hadn't met Sasuke?' _Naruto's life was TOTTALY different before Sasuke walked into his life. And changed everything in a good way. About this for a long time that his head started to ache.

He figured out that if he hasn't met Sasuke or if Sasuke had left him. He would have missed him so bad really bad really REALLY bad.

Now for the ending, which ain't in the song :P

Sasuke though about telling his feelings to Naruto. He though about it really hard and though to a conclusion that he should tell him what he felt. It would only make it better. Right?

**2 days later**

'_the day that I confess to Naruto!. Come on Sasuke ! Be strong!' _

_***knock knock* **_Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door. Nervously he took a step back. He swallowed hard as he heard foot steps coming to the door. He could feel his heart beat faster and faster every Naruto took a step forward. As the door opened slowly Sasuke could see the blonde still in his PJ's. Sasuke chickened out as he saw Naruto's bare tanned chest revealing his 6 pack.

"hey Sasuke-kun!" was Naruto's reaction after seeing his best friend on his door step "wanna come iin?"

The raven nodded and followed the blonde to the living room. "soo.. what brings you here?" Naruto said, breaking the silence. Sasuke looked at him with bored expression on his face, then said "i was bored, wanna play truth or dare?" "oh. sure" Naruto said excited.

**after 30 minutes playing**

"ok..ok its my turn now ...truth or dare?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke replied with straight truth. Naruto sat there in silence dong the "hmm" sound which made Sasuke nervous. "soo who do you like?" Sasuke froze, what was he suppose to say? _'I like you naruto'_ HA as if.. he took a while to answer this. "well?" asked Naruto impatient to know who the raven likes.

Sasuke leaned forward to Naruto so that their face is really close and **BAAM** Sasuke's lips landed on Naruto's.

When they finally separated Sasuke answered " you. I. Like. You. Naruto." Naruto was in shock.. in a "omg that soo awesome' kind of shock. Naruto sat there in silence for a while, which made Sasuke unsure. When Sasuke was about to ask "well? What do you say?" Naruto jumped onto him pressing his lips onto Sasuke's saying "i love you too Sasuke-Teme"

The end... WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? review and tell me if u like it or nor thnx :DD


End file.
